


Señales

by MemeKon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/pseuds/MemeKon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera señal es simplemente Stiles. Stiles y el joderjoderjoder que suelta, en una exhalación temblorosa, corriendo al límite de sus habilidades meramente humanas; justo en ése momento Derek piensa que nunca antes le había oído insultar de esa manera tan sentida y vehemente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Señales

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic en español para Teen Wolf.

La primera señal es simplemente Stiles. Stiles y el joderjoderjoder que suelta, en una exhalación temblorosa, corriendo al límite de sus habilidades meramente humanas; justo en ése momento Derek piensa que nunca antes le había oído insultar de esa manera tan sentida y vehemente.

La primera señal, en realidad, no es Stiles en sí (eso sería una redundancia); es, más bien, que estando a punto de ser apuñalado por un maldito cazador (y/o acribillado a disparos por unos cuantos más) en lo único que logra concentrarse es en el patrón de habla de Stilinski.

-¡Derek, joderjoderjoder! 

La segunda señal es más clara que la primera e incluso más significativa.

Los cazadores escuchan la voz de Stiles y uno de ellos, el que tiene un cuchillo recubierto de acónito a escasos centímetros del pecho de Derek, desvía los ojos llenos de odio de los suyos y observa al adolescente que corre hacia ellos. Y sonríe.

-Oh, Hale, ¿acaso ése no es...? Eres un jodido idiota.-Lo pronuncia con una alegría maliciosa, mientras los demás sueltan sonidos de asentimiento sin bajar sus armas. 

Y... Luego de eso, es todo como la escena de una película de horror: el tipo del cuchillo le hace un gesto a uno de sus camaradas y una de las brillantes armas de fuego que habían estado cercándolo cambia de destino. Hacia Stiles. Y en una milésima de segundo el tipo quita el puto seguro y pone su dedo sobre el gatillo y...

Y gritos. Masculinos. Y luego, oscuridad.

La segunda señal es el miedo. Punzante, prácticamente sólido, corriéndole por las venas como una tormenta eléctrica. Miedo como no ha sentido desde hace años. Miedo de que puedan hacerle daño a Stiles, que será un crío y será molesto, pero también es la única puta persona en éste universo que no lo merece. La única por la cual Derek querría poder volver a confiar.

La tercera señal, la única que importa a fin de cuentas, es el carmín de la sangre salpicándolo todo; salpicando como una lata de pintura volcada sobre el césped y los troncos de los árboles y su ropa.

Sangre, pero no suya. Ni de Stiles, que está apoyado contra un árbol con una mano sobre el pecho; una mano apoyada sobre su corazón, que late con una velocidad similar a la de un colibrí.

Sangre de los cazadores. Derek se mira las garras, siente el olor a pólvora y metal y acónito y miedo y sudor y muerte. 

Los cuerpos que yacen en el piso deberían hacerlo sentir como una bestia, como una criatura indómita y peligrosa, deberían producirle una culpa intragable, pero lo único importante es volver la mirada hacia Stiles y ver que él está bien. Que nadie le ha matado, que sigue respirando (con la boca entreabierta, los labios temblando).

Ésa es la tercera señal.

 

El corazón de Stiles llena la noche, junto a sus exhalaciones temblorosas. Poco a poco Derek recupera el dominio de sí y piensa en Laura, gruñendo entre dientes como un verdadero lobo, y luego sonriendo con un dejo animal y hablándole en las lunas llenas sobre como algunos tienen la suerte de encontrar a un único compañero, como en estos escenarios hay mucho sobre instinto, y equilibrio y el deseo de proteger, y una reciprocidad única y un vínculo elegido de una forma misteriosa y perfecta. 

Recuerda a Laura meciéndole tres dedos frente a la cara.

\--Tres señales,- solía decir.- No necesitarás más de tres para reconocer a tu compañero si lo encuentras.

 

Y si hubiera de necesitar una cuarta, piensa Derek, sería la voz del crío cuando todo ha pasado y parece recuperar la estabilidad de sus apéndices lo suficiente como para acercarse a gatas hasta Derek (que se ha desplomado a un lado de los cuerpos, en el pasto).

\--Tío, joder, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han dado con el acónito? Dime que estás bien. Dime que no tengo que escarbar entre los cuerpos de estos enfermos hijos de su madre para encontrar una bala.

La forma en que suena joven y sincero, extrañamente determinado, preocupado por Derek, como si este no hubiera asesinado a varios hombres frente a él, como si no yacieran desangrándose hasta la última gota junto a ellos. Como si para Stiles también fuera Derek lo único importante en ése momento. 

 

(E incluso hay una quinta, en la forma del suspiro de alivio que suelta Stiles cuando él dice 'estoy bien', y el abrazo apretadísimo que le da, diciéndole 'jamás me vuelvas a hacer pasar un susto así, Derek, joder, que quiero llegar a los setenta'.)


End file.
